


Someone Special

by jane_x80



Category: NCIS
Genre: Broken Engagement, Christmas Music, Christmas Party, M/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 02:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13090326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/pseuds/jane_x80
Summary: Tony is at his frat brother's Christmas party and has a chance encounter with his ex, Wendy.ForDay 21 of the Happy Holidays Challenge on LiveJournal, the theme is Holiday Music.





	Someone Special

**Author's Note:**

> The title of the story comes from [Last Christmas](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MZVY-pGDsN4) (Wham), which is the Holiday Music for this story. :-D
> 
> Many thanks to [Red_Pink_Dots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/pseuds/Red_Pink_Dots) for omegareading my draft! <3 <3

Tony DiNozzo wandered around the room, looking at the pictures on display, sipping egg nog. The fire was crackling merrily in the fireplace, lending the room an added warmth and ambience. Christmas music was playing softly but unmistakably, cheery and catchy. Tony knew that he would have a few of these songs stuck in his head no matter what he did to get rid of it later. Tony looked around, eyeing the sparkly Christmas decorations. The tree took up a big corner of the room, and looked as if it had been professionally decorated, the way the trees had been when his mother had been alive. But since Jeff’s wife Kris was one of those perfectionists, he wasn’t surprised that their tree looked as if it had been professionally decorated. Even the invitation he’d received to their Christmas party had looked professionally made. As if he even needed a formal invitation on expensive stationery. He would have crashed their party in a heartbeat.

Tony sighed and smiled absently at people as he walked around the room. Jeff was one of his oldest friends from college. They had Rushed together, and had enjoyed being in the same fraternity. Jeff was one of those people who had always made sure he wasn’t alone for the holidays. He’d dragged Tony home to Dayton, Ohio for Thanksgivings, and Christmas Breaks, long weekends and even portions of some summers. Tony had really felt as if Jeff was a brother to him, and now that Jeff had moved to DC for his work, Tony was once again able to attend Jeff’s parties. Kris was a sweet woman, and she and Jeff had been together since sophomore year, meeting in a class at OSU and so she knew Tony pretty well too, and understood the brotherly relationship that he and Jeff had. Although she was now some kind of auditor for one of the major financial institutions, so she could definitely be scary. But what she and Jeff had together was something Tony had always longed for, and being around them again definitely made him envious at times. But he was in a good place now. He loved his new job at NCIS, loved DC, and loved his new life. He’d needed to leave Baltimore PD because of what he’d found out his partner Danny was doing, and Gibbs’ offer couldn’t have come at a better time. And now over a year later, he couldn’t imagine being anywhere else.

He’d come over early to help Jeff and Kris prepare for the party and to hang out with Jeff a little. Both their jobs were demanding and even though they were now living in the same city, they didn’t get to see that much of each other. Jeff called his parents during their preparations, and Tony chatted with them too, still having kept in pretty close touch with the people who had housed him for most of his holiday breaks while in college. Tony had brought pans and pans of his homemade lasagna since Jeff had requested it of him, and they were in the enormous industrial-sized ovens that Kris had outfitted their kitchen with, keeping warm.

Tony loved their kitchen and salivated over the top of the line range and other appliances that Kris had had installed. He was slowly outfitting his own apartment with some of these new accoutrements, but given that he was living on a federal agent’s salary as opposed to Jeff and Kris both having big jobs in corporate America, meant that he wouldn’t be able to renew all of his appliances in one go the way Kris had. But that was fine because he’d rather take his time and do it right, buy the best as he could slowly afford it rather than buy stopgaps that would end up becoming hated fixtures in his apartment.

That was another thing he was getting used to, being an actual card-carrying, bona fide homeowner with a mortgage. Well, apartment owner at least. Instead of renting a place, like he’d done in Peoria, and Philly, and Baltimore, he had put money down and bought an apartment. He loved DC enough to want to put roots down, to belong somewhere, for once. He’d just rented hole in the wall type apartments at his previous three cities. Hell, he hadn’t even bothered to unpack his boxes after he moved out of the frat house. At least, up until the move to DC, because he’d now not only unpacked his boxes, but he’d even gone to the trouble of getting his mother’s baby grand out of storage and transferring all of his things out of storage from New York to DC. Granted he still had a bunch of things in his new storage facility in DC that wouldn’t fit into his apartment, but he wasn’t living out of his boxes in an unfurnished, undecorated crappy little place. And, according to Jeff he had finally grown up and joined the human race by doing this.

Tony thought about his life as he walked around the room. It was certainly not a crazy kegger like the parties he and Jeff used to throw at their frat house. Still, it was interesting to see the kinds of people who were attending Jeff and Kris’s Christmas party. There were the people they worked with – Tony could immediately tell which ones they were, because they were all impeccably dressed in expensive designer suits (Tony did grow up a DiNozzo, after all, and even if he wasn’t too into dressing himself like a mannequin, like Danny had been, he still knew his couture) along with their spouses with the too bright lipstick or too expensive tie, also dressed to the nines in current season couture clothes and shoes. Jeff and Kris were also pretty active in the OSU Alumni association, so there were a group of people who were OSU alums, all from differing graduating classes and with different majors and Tony liked talking to them. And then there were their friends from the gym – Jeff still went to the Y with Tony instead of some high end corporate gym – and these were much more casually dressed, and were in varying degrees of fitness. There were also the children with whom Kris and Jeff worked at the local shelters that they volunteered at in their very limited free time, as well as the kids’ families. Seriously, why on earth Kris and Jeff were still friends with their loser friend Tony, he didn’t know, but he did have fun the few times that he’d managed to go help out at the shelter with Kris and Jeff so he did know the kids a little bit. It was a bit of a strange thing because he’d had to hide this from Abby, because if Abby knew that he was giving up his precious free time for charity, she would swoop in and assign him all kinds of other volunteer work. And not that Tony didn’t want to contribute to society, and give back, but he really had a great time doing it with Jeff and Kris who had known him for so long, and knew exactly how to use him when he was able to show up. And never pressured him or gave him a hard time on the weeks that he wasn’t able to come. And the last group of attendees were Jeff and Kris’s neighbors, and they were a mixed bunch of people.

Tony was the only one of the frat brothers who had made it to Jeff’s party this year, though. And even though he joked about it, he didn’t actually bring a keg and drink it in honor of the rest of their frat brothers. He was basking in the glory of being the guy who’d made the lasagna that was apparently a huge hit with the masses, occasionally being introduced to single women Kris thought he would be interested in, and chattering away to a couple of the OSU alums who had recognized him to be a former player on the OSU football team. They were in the middle of arguing about that season’s football – games, plays, players, coaching decisions and bowl games that had started – when someone tapped Tony’s shoulder.

He turned, half smiling, figuring it was Kris with yet another eligible single lady, even though Tony wasn’t on the market anymore. It wasn’t Kris’s fault though that he was being introduced to people as if he were single, it wasn’t public knowledge. Tony and his lover were keeping it a secret. So he had to smile and be friendly although not too friendly with the prospective girlfriends that Kris was trotting out to him.

“Hi Tony,” the familiar dark eyes, the sweet smile, brown hair longer than he remembered it threw Tony and he stepped back, eyes wide in surprise.

“Wendy?” he exclaimed.

“Hi,” she smiled at him. “You look good.”

“Wendy?” Tony repeated. “What are you doing here?”

“This is my fiancé James,” Wendy gestured to the man whose arm she was hanging off of. Tony turned his eyes on him, and noted with smug satisfaction that the man was easily three inches shorter than he was. And objectively speaking, Tony was way hotter. Tony saw the enormous diamond glinting on the ring finger of Wendy’s left hand.

And interestingly enough, the Christmas music mix that Jeff had piping through the downstairs started playing Wham’s _Last Christmas_. George Michael started singing about giving his heart to someone last Christmas, and them giving it away the very next day. Great. Stupid Jeff and his stupid taste in stupid Christmas music. Tony barely stopped himself from rolling his eyes. Yeah. It was definitely not a sign.

He held out his hand and gave James a friendly smile as they shook hands.

“I work with Kris,” James pointed to Kris.

“Ah,” Tony nodded sagely.

“How are _you_ here?” Wendy asked.

“Not that it’s any of your business, but Jeff and Kris and I went to college together,” Tony told her shortly.

“Oh, you’re _that_ Tony!” James raised his eyebrows. “Kris has a very high opinion of you. Like a brother to her and Jeff.”

Tony grinned fondly at that. “They’re definitely family to me.”

“How come I never met them?” Wendy asked.

“They moved here from New York City six months ago,” James supplied a beat later, when Tony ignored her question. James gave Tony an inquiring look. “And how do you and Wendy know each other?” he asked hesitantly, not missing the tension between the two.

Tony suppressed a sigh and stopped himself from saying ‘Wendy and I know each other biblically’. “Little over a year ago, your fiancée was my fiancée,” he gave him a bright smile, completely at odds with the words he was saying. “She left me at the altar. Congratulations on your engagement. Good luck with that. If you’ll excuse me.”

Tony walked away while the OSU group glared at a blushing Wendy and her fiancé looked on, looking hesitant and unsure. Tony escaped out to the snowy patio for a moment and called Gibbs, asking him to pick him up early without giving him any details, and then he went back in to the party and circulated again, ignoring the pointed stares Wendy was giving him. Tony was hanging out with the kids and talking basketball when Kris dragged him to the bathroom.

“James’ Wendy was your Wendy?” she hissed.

Tony shrugged, pursing his lips.

“I’m so sorry she’s here!” Kris pulled him into a tight hug. “I didn’t know.”

“She was supposed to be in Baltimore,” Tony made a face. “I guess James gave her more of an incentive to move than I did.”

“Goddamnit,” Kris was fuming now. “I can’t believe she’s here and she had the nerve to just walk up to you as if she didn’t fuck you over.”

“Thanks, I feel a lot better now,” Tony said wryly.

“Aw, no, I’m sorry Tony,” Kris embraced him again. “I’ll kick them out.”

“Nah, Gibbs is coming to get me.”

“I don’t want you to leave early because of _her!_ ” Kris snarled, giving nasty looks towards the living room even though they were behind a locked bathroom door. “You were supposed to come and have a nice time with us! Your caseload has been horrendous and you deserve a break!”

“I _am_ having a nice time, Kris,” Tony squeezed her hand. “Look, it doesn’t matter anymore OK? What she did to me was awful, and I don’t know if I’ll ever forgive her, but honestly, I really don’t love her anymore.”

“You don’t?” Kris looked surprised.

Tony gave her a one shoulder shrug. “I really don’t. Not anymore. I mean yeah, she tore my heart out and stomped on it when she left me the night before our wedding, but I’m over it now. I should just be used to this shit by now, what with Senior’s track record and all, but I don’t know why it all took me by surprise when it came to Wendy. I thought things were fine, but obviously they weren’t. And you know, I never told anyone this, but she didn’t even have the balls to come and tell me to my face. She sent one of her bridesmaid over to break up with me. Return my ring. Tell me that she had a life in Baltimore and she didn’t want to uproot it by moving to DC with me. The whole ‘It’s not you, it’s me’ speech given to me by proxy,” Tony made a face.

“Oh my god!” Kris growled. “She is so fucking dead, DiNozzo! _Dead!_ ”

Tony couldn’t help but laugh. “This is why I didn’t want to talk about it,” he chuckled. “It was so stupid. And so cliché. But seriously, I’m fine now. More than fine.”

Kris looked at him seriously. “You’re already seeing someone!” she shrieked, before she covered her mouth.

Tony gave her a small smile and nodded.

“Why didn’t you _tell_ us, you fucking idiot?” she smacked his arm. “Oh, do not even tell me that Jeff knew but you swore him to secrecy so he didn’t tell me.”

“No, no. I swear, I didn’t tell Jeff!” Tony held up a hand. “That only ever happened that one time, like Junior year that I asked him not to tell you something like this and after you gave us both hell, I’ve just not told both of you these things so Jeff doesn’t have to take the flak.”

Kris rolled her eyes. “So, when do we get to meet her?”

Tony gave her a small grin. “Already did,” he mumbled softly.

“Huh?”

“Listen, you remember who I was fucking in secret the summer between junior and senior year?” Tony prompted her.

“Gordon! Yeah! Wait, you’re not seeing Gordon again? Last I heard he was living out in the west coast somewhere. Silicon valley?”

Tony scrubbed his face and sighed wearily. “Not Gordon. I just mean that I’m seeing a guy again,” he mumbled. “But this can’t come out. I’m a cop, and a federal agent. If people know I’m not completely straight, it’d be downright dangerous for me to go to work.”

Kris’s eyes grew huge and round and she nodded, knowing that the risks were in fact real and very serious. “I thought you said you were staying away from guys ever since you went to the Police Academy?”

“I couldn’t resist him,” Tony’s smile was shy.

“Shit, Tony! Are you in love with this guy?” Kris whispered, looking both horrified and excited. “How is this going to work? Is he upset you can’t be open about your relationship?”

“He’s a cop, too,” Tony whispered back.

“Hmmm…” Kris stared at him, mulling it over. “I’ve met him, you said? Not your Baltimore partner, even though he dresses snazzy, because you’ve been angry and upset with him this whole time,” she muttered speculatively. “The only other cop friend of yours I’ve met is your boss?”

Tony shrugged his shoulders again and gave her a helpless grin.

“Oh my god! You’re dating your _boss?_ ”

Tony nodded.

“Oh, he’s _very_ yummy,” Kris nodded appreciatively.

Tony nodded fervently.

“Mazel tov,” Kris punched his arm.

“You can’t tell _anyone_ , Kris,” Tony told her.

“Only Jeff,” she promised.

“Thanks,” Tony smiled, knowing that Jeff and Kris would keep this secret forever for him. And suddenly he felt so much lighter. Jeff and Kris knew about Gibbs now, and it wasn’t just a secret that he had to live with on his own, letting it weigh him down.

“So Gibbs is on the way over to pick you up?” Kris asked.

Tony nodded.

“Invite him in and hang out with Jeff and me for a few. Maybe that bitch will leave if I keep offering her food with peanuts in it – she told me she was allergic first thing when she walked in,” Kris huffed.

Tony laughed. “She also breaks out in hives if she eats shellfish,” he confided.

“I will be sure to give her my Seafood Surprise hors d’oeuvres,” she nodded grimly. “There’s a bit of lump crabmeat hidden in the fish and she’ll looooove that.”

Tony pulled her in for a hug and kissed her temple. “You’re the best, Kris,” he told her. “If Jeff wasn’t in the picture…”

“Or your boss!” Kris snorted.

“Him, too,” Tony giggled. “You’d be it for me.”

“Flatterer. Come on. We can’t hide in the bathroom all night or people will think you’re having an affair with me.”

“Would that be so bad?” Tony teased her.

They laughed and walked out, arm in arm. Kris dragged him over to Jeff, tiptoed up to whisper in his ear, and Jeff immediately looked around, locating James and glaring at Wendy. Kris reached up and whispered more things to him, and he nodded grimly. Tony rolled his eyes. He knew what this meant. Kris and Jeff were going to tag team and ensure that Wendy ate shellfish that night. His ex-fiancée was so ending up with hives that night. He had no doubt about it.

The OSU alums claimed his attention then, and every time Wendy tried to approach them, one of them would deliberately cut her off and the others would whisk Tony away. Tony overheard one of them telling James that Tony was a federal agent. At one point, Kris walked over and insisted on taking Tony’s blazer off, telling him it was too hot, and Tony stared at her in confusion until he realized that everyone was now staring at him and the fact that his service weapon was in his shoulder holster and his badge clearly displayed on his belt. Including James, who blanched, and Wendy who seemed suddenly extra interested in him. Tony rolled his eyes at Kris who grinned impishly and disappeared with his blazer so Tony was left in his shirt sleeves, shoulder holster exposed, mingling at the party.

He wasn’t quite sure how it happened, but somehow he found himself by the fireplace, and Wendy had managed to evade the OSU crew and had cornered him.

“You look good,” she told him softly.

Tony nodded. “So do you. Nice rock.” It was easier five times the size of the diamond that he’d bought for her. The ring that he’d had resized because it didn’t fit her at first. That he’d saved forever to buy. That the bridesmaid had returned to him the night before the wedding. The _bridesmaid_.

Wendy blushed. She stared at him, her eyes warm and wet.

“What the hell do you want?” Tony asked, not caring that he was being rude.

“I just wanted to…” she trailed away, and sighed.

“Look, you didn’t even bother breaking up with me yourself back then, so maybe you should just send James over to apologize on your behalf, if that’s where you’re going with this,” Tony told her grimly.

Wendy’s eyes widened. In their whole time together, Tony had never used that tone on her. Not even when Tony had been in high school and she his music teacher.

“I’m-I’m… Oh my god, Tony!” she exclaimed. “How could you…?”

“DiNozzo?” Gibbs’ quiet voice made Tony turn in surprise and smile gratefully.

“Boss,” he nodded. “This is Wendy.”

“ _Wendy?_ ” Gibbs glared at her. “Wendy, the music teacher who decided to seduce her student, Wendy?”

“He wasn’t a minor when we finally started dating!” Wendy hissed back.

Gibbs snorted derisively.

“We reconnected _years_ later!” Wendy objected. “Everything was above board. He was an adult by then!”

“And you didn’t consider dating him when he was a student?” Gibbs arched a brow. “You didn’t think he was attractive in high school? That thought never crossed your mind then?”

Wendy’s face flamed and she gaped, mouth opening and closing wordlessly. Tony thought he could see hives breaking out up her neck and he stifled a giggle. Gibbs was grilling her and Kris and Jeff were gently trying to poison her. He had the best friends in the world.

Speaking of, Kris came over and gave Gibbs an extra tight hug. “Good to see you again, Agent Gibbs,” she gushed. “Why don’t you stay and have a drink and snacks. We don’t get to see enough of Tony! Unless you have an important case you have to rush off to solve?”

“No case,” Gibbs said drolly, and he ran his blue eyes up and down Tony’s form, stopping to appreciate the shoulder holster.

“Let me take your coat,” Kris separated Gibbs from his jacket and so both men, federal agents, walked around the room with their guns plainly visible – Tony’s in his shoulder holster, and Gibbs’ holstered on his belt.

“We don’t have to stay,” Tony whispered to Gibbs as Gibbs filled a plate with canapes.

Gibbs shrugged. “Chow looks good,” he said. “’Sides, you’ve been looking forward to this shindig for months. Been making the lasagna from scratch. I’m definitely eating a huge helping of it since you wouldn’t let me eat any before the party. You know I love your lasagna.”

Tony blushed at the compliment. “I saved a pan in my freezer for you,” he said quietly.

Gibbs gave him a brilliant smile and nodded and Tony knew he was very pleased. He quietly filled his plate and Tony handed him a bottle of beer and they clinked before they drank.

“So that’s Wendy,” Gibbs murmured as they stood and cased the room, both men unable to stop themselves from doing it constantly.

“Mm-hmmm.”

“Pedophile,” he rolled his eyes.

“You’re older than she is,” Tony pointed out.

“Yeah but I never knew you when you were a child.”

“I wasn’t a child. I was sixteen.”

“Sixteen is a child. You were a minor.”

Tony laughed. “Fair enough.”

“That rock could poke a feller’s eye out.”

“Mmmh. Didn’t think you’d miss that little detail.”

“It’s been how long?”

“Long enough for another engagement, apparently,” Tony said wryly.

“I could get my rifle. She wouldn’t ever see me coming.”

Tony laughed again. “Nah. She doesn’t matter anymore,” he gave Gibbs a smile.

“Good,” the older man said succinctly, making Tony laugh again.

“Kris and Jeff know about us,” Tony said, trying not to wince. They’d agreed to keep it quiet.

Gibbs gave him a long look. “Good,” he said again. “I like them. I notice that they’ve been feeding her that thing with the fish. It’s pretty tasty.”

“It’s got crabmeat in it?” Tony whispered. “She breaks out in hives when she eats shellfish.”

Gibbs laughed long and loud at that one. “I _really_ like them,” he nodded, grinning at Kris who was staring at them.

“They’ll want to invite you over for dinner,” Tony said apologetically. “One of these days. They’re a little protective of me. They’ll want to get to know you.”

“I take it they never met Wendy?”

“They were in New York, I was in Baltimore. Cops don’t have a lot of free time or disposable income.”

Gibbs nodded. “I know how it is.”

“Wendy wasn’t that interested in my friends or my life either, now that I think about it.”

Gibbs growled at that, giving Wendy more dangerous looks. But when he turned to Tony, his eyes were soft and Tony knew that Gibbs was telling him that _he_ was interested. It made his heart lift and he kept smiling at everyone.

Gibbs stayed by Tony’s side as the OSU alums descended on him again, easily incorporating Gibbs into the group. Gibbs watched as someone kept interfering every time Wendy tried to approach.

“Y’all know about her, then?” he nodded towards Wendy.

The OSU alums nodded. “The nerve of that woman!” one of them shook their heads. “Walking in here just like that and coming right up to you like nothing happened.”

“She’ll go home soon. I told Kris that the casserole I brought had little bits of shrimp in it,” another said. “Kris said she’s allergic to shellfish. I gave her a nice helping of it and talked to her while she ate it. So she definitely got dosed but good.”

Tony and Gibbs were chuckling at it all. Not ten minutes later, Wendy was blotchy and rashy all over, and James made their excuses and took her home. The OSU alums, Gibbs, Kris and Jeff raised their glasses at Tony who shook his head and thanked them for their support.

Gibbs and Tony both stayed to the end of the party and helped Jeff and Kris clean up after everyone left. And when Kris hugged them goodbye, she asked Gibbs to dinner the next weekend they weren’t on call. Gibbs nodded and blushed when Kris kissed his cheek.

“Be good to him, or I will kill you,” she whispered into his ear. “He’s got nobody else in this world but Jeff and me, but my daddy was a marine, and you bet your ass I can take you out if you hurt him.”

Gibbs gave her a startled look before he gave her a wide smile. “Yes, ma’am,” he nodded.

In the truck on the way to Gibbs’ house, Tony fiddled with the radio and of course, Wham’s _Last Christmas_ came on. He laughed and laughed and laughed and Gibbs rolled his eyes, chalking it up to Tony’s crazy whims. Tony sang along with the song, still chuckling to himself.

Later that night, when they were sweaty and sated, stuck together with dried cum, Gibbs kissed him softly. “You OK?” he asked softly.

“I’m good,” Tony grinned.

“Love you,” Gibbs told him.

“I love you,” Tony replied, leaning up to kiss him, seeing that he still looked concerned. “I’m good. Really.”

“Bit of a shock though.”

Tony shrugged. “I already gave my heart to someone special this Christmas,” he said softly. “Wendy can go live her life. I don’t care.”

Gibbs dropped tender kisses all over his face. “Can’t stand to know she hurt you. Hated what she did to you. Hate her for it.”

“Eh,” Tony smiled softly. “Led me to you.”

Gibbs smiled back. After he’d wiped them both down and settled back in bed, Tony was on the cusp of falling asleep when Gibbs suddenly smacked the back of his head, startling him awake.

“What?” Tony sprang up, already reaching for his gun and badge in the night stand drawer. “I’m up!”

Gibbs pulled him back down and kissed him soundly. “I’ve got that fucking song stuck in my head now, jackass,” he grumbled. Tony laughed and laughed and he fell asleep listening to Gibbs’ out of tune singing, repeating the chorus over and over.

“ _Last Christmas, I gave you my heart but the very next day, you gave it away,_  
_This year to save me from tears, I’ll give it to someone special.”_

**Author's Note:**

> My original idea (and song) for this theme was much more depressing, and after writing a couple of angsty fics (and the whole killing Tony story) the muse decided she wanted to write something less dire. And something less bluesy and more pop. ;) So maybe next year I'll do the song I'd originally planned to use.
> 
> The songs I listened to are:  
> * [Last Christmas](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MZVY-pGDsN4) (Wham)  
> * [Last Christmas](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a3iEMmmYUkE) (Ariana Grande)
> 
> Many thanks to Red_Pink_Dots for omegareading and cheerleading and general awesomeness!
> 
> Happy Holidays, y'alls! I have a couple more stories for the remaining days of the challenge, and then all NCIS SeSa stories will be published on Christmas day! Hope y'all enjoy it :D
> 
> <3  
> -j  
> xoxo


End file.
